Miscellaneous Origin Stories
by littlesunshinelily
Summary: A bunch of junky oneshots I wrote while probably definitely under the influence of alcohol and sleep deprivation for another D&D campaign I'm writing. Again, don't ask me to explain anything. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_All day, she'd be cooped up in a laboratory, covered in soot and sweat as she worked on whatever the government needed from her._

 _All evening, she'd entertain the people, sheets soaked with sweat as the bed buckled under the pleasures of flesh._

 _Yet every night, at the end of it all, she found herself crying herself to sleep._

 _Born a lycan, she was fated to be considered an outcast from the very first cries that entered the air as a screaming infant. Her parents lynched by a mob while she was a toddler, a foster father came in the unlikely form of a scientist. Professor Iidabashi, a renowned researcher under the govern of Kazuo Tengan, found the young girl shortly afterwards, taking her in and raising her as his own daughter. At the same time, Iidabashi was working on a major project – a non-organic being that still housed a soul and heart, a non-organic living being, Project Kibou. He was in the final stages of the project when adopting her, coming to realise that the two would likely learn from each other should Project Kibou prove a success._

 _To Iidabashi's delight, the intricate clockwork ran perfectly, and Project Kibou proved to be an overwhelming success, the machine containing a soul that could be impacted on. Now all Iidabashi needed was a name. While explaining the project to her, despite her inability to fully comprehend it, she would repeat the word "Kibou" a lot, though her pronunciation was off – which gave Iidabashi his idea of a name for the machine, Kiibo._

 _As expected, the two impacted on each other, and though unrelated, grew up as close as siblings. Iidabashi was pleased with the current life the three lived, but had a lingering paranoia about the hatred and bigotry that claimed her parents._

 _By the time she was 15, tragedy finally befell Iidabashi. Lost in a crowd while shopping for vegetables and deer for dinner, he found himself shoved by someone in a black cloak into an oncoming horse carriage. His death was instant, and left his two "children" orphaned, in her case once more. She found herself going through his old notes, his old laboratory, and soon decided to continue his work. Many of the cutting edge technological advances of Kouronichi and even Yamasaki were of hers and Iidabashi's design, yet few could get past the state of her heritage._

 _It wasn't like it was hidden – her wedge-shaped, silvery-blonde ears stuck out like sore thumbs, a permanent reminder of who and what she was. Though some didn't care, those some were very rare. Her heritage as a lycan only proved to be fuel to the fire of townsfolk's treatment towards her, a treatment that continued 7 years after Iidabashi's death, after Kazuo Tengan's retirement and disappearance, after the insane laws of any and all law-breaking being punishable by death…_

The door was pushed open loudly and suddenly, causing Kiibo to jump slightly and turn his head towards it from the book he was reading. At the door stood an exasperated Miu, gloved hands clamped tight, a mark on her collarbone that appeared to be both a bruise and a burn.

"… May I ask what happened?" Kiibo asked, folding the corner of the book and standing up to meet her.

"All I asked for was a tiny bar of silver! You'd think after the mining raid at the Huangshi war camp that at least one of the soldiers would be willing to spare some without throwing it at me!" Miu shouted, a low growl emanating from her throat as she tossed off her corset. "Of all the damned things that I could've needed for this… nope, has to be silver. Couldn't be iron – Sakakura wanted it to be made of silver for Chancellor Munakata."

"Hang on, is that why you've got a burn…" Kiibo gestured to his collarbone, indicating the same place on Miu's body.

"Yeah, the commoner thought it was just fine to throw it at me! God… now I can't earn any money tonight. Who's going to want to fuck someone with a collarbone looking like something that a cat threw up on the rug, let alone a lycan?"

"That's- I thought you hated it…" Kiibo trailed off.

"I do." Miu snapped back, pushing open the door to the laboratory, pulling the piece of silver out of her bag and placing it on a nearby table.

"Then… why do you-?" Kiibo asked.

"Because aside from Munakata and Sakakura's request, nobody ever wants to hire me for any work, unless it's for their own fucking pleasure." Miu sighed. "If I'm not being their mistress or slave… to them…" She trailed off, looking at her work – a weapon that would hopefully turn the tides of the conflict.

"I… I'm sorry." Kiibo replied, as Miu choked back a sob – the floodgates were opening, and there wasn't a way to stop them.

"If I'm not satisfying every desire they have, government work or otherwise, then they consider me nothing more than a mangy fucking dog, worth less than nothing!" She looked up, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Sounds like quite the dilemma." A voice called from the window, causing Kiibo to turn his head, and for Miu to jump back.  
"Wh-who are you?! And why are you just eavesdropping on our conversation, anyway?!" Miu demanded.  
"Aww, silly me! I couldn't help but overhear your shouting, and got curious." The voice was female, with shoulder-length grey hair framing a young face, accentuated by a single bright pink braid. Turquoise eyes stared at Miu and Kiibo, and a gentle smile was present on her face. The woman wore a headpiece, an ornate design resting on her fringe. Her clothes were frequented with jewels, yet seemed torn from what the two could see. "My name is Nishemao. Katsume Nishemao. Now, you?"

"Er… Miu Iruma? You haven't heard of me? The greatest mind living in Yama-" Miu began.  
"You were just crying your eyes out saying that the folk here think you're a mangy dog, you don't have to act all confident." Katsume stated, shaking her head.  
"Kiibo, er… Kiibo Iidabashi? My creator never gave me a last name…" Kiibo admitted.  
"Oh… that must suck." Katsume replied.  
"Alright, that answers that, now why were you curious?" Miu demanded, to which she was met with a laugh.

"I've heard little somethings about the weapon you're making. Little birdies have told me your little weapon's going to make armour as useful as running into battle totally naked. Could it be true?" Katsume asked.  
"I… hey, why do you want to know, anyway?!" Miu put her hands on her hips, frowning.  
"Like I said, I'm a curious sort. My magic's enough for me, but we're not all blessed with such energies. Now… is it true?" Katsume leaned her arms against the windowsill, a smile on her face.  
"... Yes, that's true. Small but deadly, and you don't even need to be near the person you're attacking." Miu admitted.  
"Thaaat's what we want to hear. Now, the weapon's for the government, right?"  
"... Yes…"  
"I'm guessing the Chancellor or someone close to him has ordered you to create it."  
"... Yes."  
"Does the government, or whoever ordered it, appreciate your work?"  
Miu looked towards the floor. "I… I don't know…" 

"So. You know the townsfolk don't appreciate your work, and the government might not even appreciate what you're doing for them. You're inventing a weapon that could keep everyone in this city safe and drive out the Huangshi invaders - and they're not even grateful for it. So why, might I ask, are you still doing it?" Katsume asked, pursing her lips.  
"I… Professor Iidabashi would've wanted me to keep going with his work." Miu replied, straightening her chin and posture out.  
"Even at the cost of your own happiness? It's obvious the townsfolk can't get past the state of your heritage, Iruma-san. I believe you said if you weren't satisfying their more… intimate pleasures, they don't even care for you. By the way, that's a reaaaally nasty 2nd degree burn right there." Katsume pointed to her own collar bone, causing Miu to pull her shirt up with a slight wince and whine.  
"Y-You don't have to point it out…" Miu muttered. "... What are you getting at?"

"Simply put, why are you still giving into the whims of people who don't even appreciate you or your work, when you have a weapon better than almost any sword, mace, or arrow, so close to completion? Hell, could be a good opportunity to test it out."

"W-wait, are you suggesting that she commits murder?!" Kiibo exclaimed, staring at Katsume with wide eyes.

"Only if that's what she wants to do with it. I'm just suggesting that she go take some well deserved vengeance for how this place treats her, despite all the work she does for it." Katsume explained. "Show 'em what happens when you shit-talk a lycan."

"You… you are suggesting hurting others, though. I couldn't do that." Miu pushed her fingers together at the tips.

"You can't do that… why?" Katsume pushed herself onto the windowsill, sitting on it.

"I… the Chancellor would have me executed." Miu replied.

"If someone catches you. Just be careful. The guy who threw the silver at you, is he a family man or…"

"Er… no, single soldier."

"Sneak in with a mask, stab 'em - fatally or not, I don't really care, and sneak out before you're seen. Easy enough, right? And you'll get at least a taste of justice for yourself, for once." Katsume jumped off the windowsill, waving. "Just something to think about, Iruma-san." With that, Katsume left, heading back into the streets.

"You can't honestly be considering hurting someone…" Kiibo exclaimed, watching as Katsume made her departure. Miu looked back at him, scratching behind her ear.

"I… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, Kiibo." Miu turned away, her gaze turning to one of the tiny daggers displayed on the wall.

"She's talking about hurting or even killing somebody…!"

"I know what she was talking about! But… I don't know… does anybody appreciate what I'm doing? Would it really be that bad to just stab him in the leg to pay him back for the injury he gave me…?"

"Miu, once this weapon goes out to all our soldiers, your invention will turn the tides of the war. We'll drive the Huangshian invaders out of Yamasaki."

"Kiibo… open your eyes." Miu's voice took on an apathetic tone. "I could invent a way to easy immortality and they'd still see me as nothing more than a pathetic dog. My genius is always held back by my heritage. I've never been appreciated… you and Iidabashi were the only ones who ever cared about me. So… so what if someone who's already hurt me gets a little roughed up themselves?"

"Miu…" Kiibo began, before sighing. "... Don't kill. Please. If you have to hurt someone, all I beg for is for you to not kill."

"I… I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

_Seeing the two as lovers wouldn't be an outrageous theory, but it would be an incorrect one._

 _Both were valuable members of Chancellor Munakata's government. Seeing an opportunity for companionship when installed as Vice Chancellor and Head of Medicine, the two opted to move in together. This allowed them to have a communal lifestyle without the worries of a romantic relationship. One, though he knew he had little chance, only had eyes for Chancellor Munakata. The other was completely uninterested in the idea of sexual relationships full stop. It was far easier to live together, too - the two had skills that accommodated for the other's weaknesses. It made sense to the two to move in together._

 _One was a talented warrior in melee combat. The other worked with chemicals and toxins that most wouldn't touch. Their backgrounds accommodated these skills, and both had high favour with Chancellor Munakata. This favour only surpassed by his girlfriend, now fiancee, Chisa Yukizome._

 _That favour rarely passed through with the townsfolk. Though better off and more respected than some other citizens of Kouronichi, the Vice Chancellor was seen as an authoritarian enforcer. The townsfolk saw him doing whatever was asked of him like a loyal dog. The Head of Medicine was simply seen as an odd sort, many of the townsfolk having never seen more than her eyes, only the Vice Chancellor himself having seen her face. Regardless, the two proved useful members of Chancellor Munakata's government..._

Juzo Sakakura stood at the door to a candlelit laboratory, securing a cloth mask over his face as he observed his colleague. He said nothing, nor made any sudden movements. An accident in this room could very well kill both him and his colleague. Yet, she seemed entirely focused on her work. Even behind a white mask that obscured her entire head, he could make out her squinting at the glass bottles on the table. She carefully dripped a drop of the contents of one bottle into the other. The concoction fizzed, though remained stable. Taking a deep breath, Seiko Kimura looked towards the door.

"How long have you been there?!" Seiko asked, sticking a cork in both of the bottles. She stepped away from the table and made her way towards the door.  
"A couple of minutes or so, I ain't exactly keeping track." Juzo replied, closing the distance. "If you're still busy, I'll come back later."  
"N-No, I'll write down my observations and come back to _this_ later." Seiko insisted, drawing a notepad and pencil from her coat, taking a few moments to write her notes. "... Is something the matter? You don't usually appear at the door…"  
"Chancellor Munakata got a message from someone at Ikinonai. The whole village burned down." Juzo explained.  
"Wait, the whole **village** burned down?!" Seiko frowned, raising her voice beyond its usual lowered drawl.  
"I wouldn't lie to you, and Chancellor Munakata ain't the type to lie either." Juzo said. "... They don't believe it was an accident or mere bandits doing it. Munakata said that eyewitnesses reported a demon present at the scene."  
"Great, a Huangshian invasion on one end, and a demon attacking on the other…" Seiko's voice lowered again, before adding with a mumble under her breath, "... and Andou breathing down my neck, too…"  
"Look, you've been in there for hours, you've gotta be tired. I know you ain't one to drink, but maybe a couple of hours at the tavern'll help." Juzo suggested. "Last I checked it was nearly six, so work's off soon enough anyway."

Seiko looked out the window behind Juzo, twilight well and truly having arrived. It had to be around 6:30pm.  
"I-It's been off for a whole half hour… but shouldn't we stay behind to help those who have arrived with the news of Ikinonai burning down?"  
"Munakata's already found places they can stay. There ain't any need for us to worry." Juzo explained.  
"You know I'm going to do so anyway… Alright, if you're sure. Home first." Seiko tapped the beak of her mask.  
"Alright, yeah, sure."

The mask was the very first thing taken off when Seiko walked through the door, though it was quickly obscured once more by a deep purple half-mask made of cloth.

"Anyone give you trouble today?" Juzo asked, exchanging his government jacket for a plain beige shirt.  
"Same as usual…" Seiko admitted, taking off her hood and shaking her hair out, reaching for a plain white tank top with her other arm. "Andou being her usual self, and Gekkougahara coming to visit."  
"Huh. You really gotta stand up against Andou soon." Juzo replied, straightening out the shirt and tucking it into his belt.  
"I… I know, but it's not exactly like that's a safe room to do it in." Seiko pointed out, replacing her black robe with the tank top.

"Fair point, though it's not exactly like that's the only place you're ever in." Juzo ran his hand through his hair. "You done?"  
"Y-Yeah. Done."

The Broken Talisman stood on the border of the residential district and the shopping district. Pushing his way through the door with Seiko following behind, Juzo uncovered a rowdy fight occurring on the other side. A human man appearing the aggressor to a satyr man, the Vice Chancellor didn't think twice before charging in, grabbing the aggressor by the arm. Though it was expected that the attacker would turn on Juzo eventually, he didn't expect for it to happen immediately. He barely got an opportunity to register the state of the man before a punch was flying at his face - however, his reflexes managed to catch the punch just before it struck him in the jaw.  
"Violence against the Vice Chancellor, huh? Gonna be a long ride to Zugaiko-" Juzo frowned, seeing a bile seeping from the man's mouth. Midnight blue, and beginning to spill, as the man started struggling to relieve himself of the iron grip on him.  
"I… I've never seen such a thing." Seiko admitted, inspecting the man's face.  
"Great, yeah, can you hit him over the head or something so he stops movin' around so much?" Juzo asked, readjusting his grip as he tried to keep the man still.

"R-Right…" Seiko said, before striking her fist against the man's temple. The man coughed up bile onto the floor, before his body went limp.

"Is… is he dead?" The satyr asked, rubbing at his face.  
"Nah, just sick and knocked out." Juzo replied, laying the man down on the floor. Seiko, on the other hand, turned to the bartender.  
"Do you have any clean bottles with a cork that I could borrow? I'll return it, I promi-" She began, only to be cut off.  
"If you're gonna get a sample of that blue shit leaking out of his mouth, I don't want it back." The bartender replied, placing a clear bottle and cork on the counter.  
"Fair enough…" Seiko dropped 3 gold pieces on the counter, returning to the man's side.  
"You aren't gonna go back to the government offices with that, are you?" Juzo asked, as Seiko crouched down and carefully inched the bile into the bottle.  
"If I've never seen such a thing, then there's a good chance nobody has. I don't know this man, but there's a small chance that this and his violent outburst are connected."  
"Alright, fine, whatever, Head of Medicine's your job, not mine." Juzo sighed. "I better get this man to the prisonhouse."  
"Sakakura… be careful." Seiko lowered her head.  
"Don't worry, I got it under control."

Despite Juzo's reassurance, a deep anxiety had taken up residence in her mind. An unusual bile, and an outburst of anger and violence, during a time where disorder was punishable by death… most of the disorderly had been weeded out by this point. Holding the bottle up to the light, now seated by the bar, Seiko was convinced of two things - this wasn't a coincidence, and this needed to be studied.  
"Certainly an oddity." A voice beside her said, causing Seiko to jump in her seat. Her head swivelled to its source. A woman sat next to her, two locks of dark blue hair dangling off of her temples, the rest cropped short. The woman was dressed in leather armour, though it was standard issue - black and beige. "Relax. I work at the barracks. Call me Aneko, I'm Captain of Division 16's forces in Kouronichi."  
"... Seiko Kimura, Head of-"  
"Medicine. Your title's proved important during this war." Aneko gave a smile. "And I'm sure it'll prove important again soon." She gently tapped the bottle with a nail.  
"By the gods, I hope so."  
"The gods… Kimura, they hold little dominion over you, so far removed from their holy power, why would you ask them for hope?"  
"I know that I'm not a holy woman... I was using an expression."  
"I understand…" Aneko trailed off, before standing up. "...Sorry, I must be off, miss Kimura. Perhaps I'll see you later."  
"You only just sat down…" Seiko muttered, before giving a wave.

Fifteen minutes passed, before Juzo returned to the bar. Passing the bartender 5 gold pieces, he was given a glass of whiskey in return.  
"So, anybody give ya trouble while I was gone?" He asked, raising the glass to his lips.  
"A woman came to speak with me… Aneko, Captain of the 16th Division of forces." Seiko replied.  
"Wait, sixteenth? We only have twelve divisions." Juzo frowned. "Did you get her full name?"  
"N-No, she just told me to call her Aneko…"  
"Appearance?"  
"Pale, blue hair, grey eyes, standard issue uniform…"  
"... Aneko Saikabu. She's a traveller who decided to stay here, and while she's a member of our forces, she ain't no captain. Dunno why she's pretending to be one."  
"Should we arrest her…?"  
Juzo took another sip. "She's impersonating an officer that doesn't exist, and she hasn't tried to issue any official orders. The moment she does, though, that becomes a yes."  
"I understand…" Seiko replied. Sliding the bottle into a bag at her hip, she rested her arms on the table, dropping a gold coin on it. "Just water, please…"


End file.
